


Smells like Home

by Emma_Trevelyan



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: There were nights when Rin came home feeling like he was flying apart. Sometimes, he felt like the seams holding his body together were screaming, weakening with every breath he took, and he would crumble with the first stiff breeze. Before, he hadn’t known how to handle it. Now, he knew what that overwhelmed feeling meant, and he knew how to fix it. Or rather, who could fix it.Rin trusted his boyfriends to take care of him.





	Smells like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytooru (broodywolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/gifts).



There were nights when Rin came home feeling like he was flying apart. Sometimes, he felt like the seams holding his body together were screaming, weakening with every breath he took, and he would crumble with the first stiff breeze. Before, he hadn’t known how to handle it. Hell, he didn’t even know what it _was_. So he took it out on others. Got angry. Swam until everything hurt in a good way, covering up the bad. 

Now, though. Now he knew. Now, he knew what that overwhelmed feeling meant, and he knew how to fix it. Or rather, who could fix it. And that ‘who’ was curled up on their couch, reading a dense novel and wearing a soft sweater with a stretched-out collar. It exposed all the best parts of him--his sharp collarbones, the freckles on the curve of his shoulders, the bite marks Rin had left there before… In general, Nao looked a bit like sex on a stick. And Rin _needed_ him. 

Well, he really needed Natsuya _and_ Nao, but Natsuya was off God-knows-where and neither of them knew when he would be back. In the meantime, Rin relied on Nao. Nao knew how to take care of him. Nao knew what to do. 

It was like he could sense Rin’s inner turmoil, because Rin didn’t even have to call out that he was home before Nao was staring at him over the rim of his silver glasses; “Welcome home, love. Bad day?” 

Rin shivered at the casual endearment. Nao was always so freely giving of his affection, his smiles, his devotion… if only people knew the price that Rin had to pay for it. People would be less likely to underestimate that sweet, kind face. 

Nao took his silence as an answer and set his book aside; “Oh, love. Come here. What do you need?” 

Rin collapsed into Nao’s outstretched arms, burrowing into the warm embrace that smelled like home. Ever since he’d started jumping between countries, he’d come to treasure that smell even more. He leaned into the touch when Nao started stroking his hair. 

“You,” Rin whispered, holding Nao a little tighter. “I just… need you.” 

He wished he could say it, but despite what he let Nao (and sometimes Natsuya) do to him on a regular basis, he was still embarrassed by it. Thankfully, Nao got the message. He always did. 

Nao pinched Rin’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Rin to look him in the eye; “What’s your number tonight, love?” 

Rin shivered again; “Ten.” 

“Hmm, so eight, then,” Nao said, fondly chastising. “Your eyes were always bigger than your stomach.” 

Rin whined, trying to press in closer to Nao, but he was held fast. The game had already begun; “Please. _Senpai_ , please.” 

Nao shivered, his pretty green eyes darkening with lust; “Shower. Now. Be thorough. Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.” 

~~~

Nao had left a thin leather cord on the bathroom counter while Rin showered. He hastily clasped it on, eager to feel the weight of it settle at the base of his throat. It was absolutely useless as a pulling collar, but Rin was always too afraid of something like that. The leather cord, though, fit him more like a choker. Natsuya and Nao had picked it out for him, presented it to him for his birthday, complimented how pretty it looked on him. If anything could get him to tumble into the right headspace, it was his collar. 

Nao hadn’t asked him to dress, so he didn’t. He shuffled into the bedroom, head hung contritely, and tried not to gasp at the implements Nao had laid out. He followed Nao’s crooked finger, going to his knees before him. With gentle hands, Nao pulled his hair back into a ponytail, out of the way. 

“I’m gagging you tonight, love,” Nao said, his soft voice pitched low with a growl. An excited thrill ran down Rin’s spine. “You remember your signal if you can’t speak?” 

Rin nodded, his dry mouth unable to form words. His eyes kept going to the things set out on the soft towel Nao favored--a glass plug, fogged with condensation; a pair of spreader bars; a flogger; and a set of leather straps that Rin recognized as his cock ring. He shuddered… Nao had all this out for an _eight?_

Nao chuckled; “Glad I know you so well? Now come on, love. On the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Rin complied, arching his back and lifting his chest, like Nao liked. He was rewarded with an appreciative purr, but Nao still didn’t touch him. Instead, he busied himself with prep. He hooked the bars around Rin’s knees and wrists, spreading his legs to the point of discomfort and immobilizing his arms. Rin tested the restraints with a few little tugs, blood surging to his cock when he encountered no resistance. He whined, desperate for more. 

Nao came to his front, holding a headpiece in his hands. It was a blindfold and gag, all held together with a complex series of straps, and Rin fucking loved it. It always made him feel so debauched. The actual gag part was soft enough it didn’t do significant damage, but sturdy enough he couldn’t bite through it (they’d learned about that the hard way). Nao hooked it around his nose, neck, and forehead before sweeping in for a swift, but sweet kiss. 

“I love you,” he said softly, nuzzling his nose against Rin’s cheek. 

“I love you, too,” Rin responded, leaning into the touch. As much as he wanted to be owned, destroyed, and brought to his knees (both figuratively and literally), he still relished the freely-given affection. 

Before he could get too comfortable, deft fingers put the gag and blindfold in place, and suddenly all sensations were multiplied by ten. The soft sheets against his knees and palms, the soft _swish_ of Nao’s socks against the carpet, the cool air against his overheated skin… it was almost too much. He tensed, like he always did when his senses were taken away from him, whining behind the gag and wriggling in his bonds. Fingers brushed down his spine, drawing loving shapes across the small of his back. 

“Relax, love,” Nao cooed. “I’m here.” 

Rin nodded, still shaky. He heard a few clicks and beeps until the phone speakers on the nightstand kicked in. It was a soft, gentle electronica playlist they’d all put together specifically for play. Instantly, he relaxed--with the background noise, everything felt a little softer, a little duller, and he was able to focus on just feeling good. Nao knew him so well… 

“Better?” 

Rin nodded, arching as much as his restraints would allow. Nao growled, his thumb pressing hard into the crease of Rin’s ass. He gasped, rocking into the touch, trying to get Nao to go _faster_. He needed more. But Nao was methodical, and no seduction tactic of Rin’s was going to get him to go faster. There was the tell-tale click of a lube cap, and then something dribbled down his crack, soft fingers there to catch the excess. Immediately, the lube started to heat up… oh no. Oh no, it was warming lube. He started trembling with anticipation while Nao worked in slow circles around his rim. 

“You know what’s coming, don’t you, love?” Nao was laughing, pressing his fingers _oh so slowly_ into him. Rin whined, rocking back on his fingers, craving the burn, the stretch, the friction… he _needed_ it. “You know, it’s a good thing we keep you nice and soft. I don’t think you could handle prep right now. You’re too impatient.” 

He shoved his fingers into the second knuckle with token resistance. The sharp burn was good--too good--and the gentle heat from the lube was a borderline-unpleasant sensation… it was too much. Rin moaned, rocking his hips as much as he could, while Nao pulled, thrust, and stretched. He scissored his fingers wide, skillfully avoiding Rin’s prostate. 

Just when Rin was getting acclimated to Nao’s fingers, he felt the shocking cold of the plug against his hole. He tried to relax, but he couldn’t help tensing up, but the slick slide and his loosened rim offered minimal resistance, and Nao pressed the plug in with ease. Rin whined higher with each torturous inch until it settled, frigid and heavy, inside of him, popping into place at the narrowed base. He shifted his hips, rocking and thrusting, attempting to find some friction to ease the ache of the persistent pressure… he felt so full. He was so focused on that feeling, he didn’t even register Nao fastening the leather ring around the base of his cock until it was in place. 

He cried hard behind his gag, a distinct tingling in his hips and thighs radiating out from his groin. He rocked back and forth, his cock throbbing and painfully tight, his legs spread humiliatingly wide… 

_SMACK!_

Rin jumped, Nao’s palm coming down on his ass, harder than he usually would at this stage in the game. His breath stalled in his chest, and he only had seconds to recover before Nao’s hand came down with a sharp crack. He could already feel his skin warm under the slaps, and Nao hadn’t even used the flogger he’d pulled. 

“I’m not going to go easy on you, love.” Nao’s voice had dropped an octave, and Rin trembled. Big palms rubbed soothing circles into his ass, gripping tightly so the dull sting would set in. “This was just a warm-up.” 

He jumped when he felt the tails of the flogger touch his legs. Nao ran it along his skin, making goosebumps erupt in its wake. He tensed, waiting for the strike, and only when he’d suitably relaxed did he hear the tell-tale _whip-CRACK_ of the tails striking his ass. It took a solid second or two for the sting to set in, and when it did, he _screamed_. 

God, it hurt. It hurt so much. There was no touch to soothe it, no reassurance to distract him. There was only the stinging pain against his hypersensitive skin. He felt hot all over and his body broke out in a sweat, before he heard it again. The second strike hurt almost as much as the first, and he wailed behind his gag. 

Nao staggered the timing, the location, and the intensity of the strikes. Sometimes, he’d just let the tails tickle against Rin’s burning skin. Rin was crying. He could feel the tears pool under the blindfold, soaking the silk lining. Drool dripped down his chin, and he could scarcely keep his breathing under control. His ass sang with pain, his limbs shook with the effort of keeping himself upright, and his throat hurt from his screaming. Nao hadn’t given him a number, so unless he safe-worded, he had no idea when this would end. 

“Whoa, Nao… you didn’t go easy on him.” 

Rin froze, every nerve on high alert. _Natsuya._ Natsuya was home… 

“Welcome home, Natusya,” Nao said, his voice soft and gentle. “What do you think of your coming-home present?”

Natsuya’s rough hands with the long, thick fingers brushed down his spine, drawing out delicious little shivers. He took ahold of Rin’s ponytail and _pulled_ , drawing him into an uncomfortable arch. He cried out, which only made Nao grasp at his abused ass, making it throb with pain. He felt hot and soft and fuzzy all over. He wasn’t sure he could even stay conscious at this point… 

“He’s perfect,” Natsuya purred. “Can I use his mouth? Assuming you’re done spanking him, of course. I don’t need him biting off my dick.” 

Nao made a contemplative noise, and Rin whined with panic. He couldn’t take any more. He didn’t want it to hurt anymore. He thrashed as much as his restraints would allow. 

“Easy love,” Nao said, setting a soothing hand on the small of Rin’s back. “We’re done. We’re gonna let you come, soon.”

Rin whined with relief, and Natsuya started working at the strap on the back of his head. With a blessedly simple fix, the entire contraption slide off, effectively freeing his eyes and mouth. He squinted against the dim lamplight. Natsuya was such a welcome sight, even blurred as he was through Rin’s tears. His smile was wide and sharp, but when he pressed against Rin’s lips in a gentle-- _so gentle--_ kiss, something sat right in his chest that had been out of alignment for weeks. He missed him when he went away… he hated to be separated from them. 

“You wanna suck my cock, baby?” Natsuya asked, pressing his thumb against Rin’s bottom lip. He growled when Rin parted his lips, flicking his tongue against the fingertip. 

“Please,” Rin whined. 

“Please, _what_?” Natsuya growled. “Don’t make me let Nao get started again.” 

As if in warning, Nao brushed his palm over Rin’s ass, and Rin yelped; “Yes, _daddy_. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, daddy.” 

“Good boy,” Natsuya cooed, and Rin shuddered pleasantly at the praise. With a quick flick of his wrist, his zipper was down and his jeans and boxers pooled around his knees. His cock stood out proudly, long and thick, curving deliciously up in a soft, plush head. The tip was a gentle pink that made Rin’s mouth water. A rough hand in Rin’s hair drew him back to the task at hand. “Daddy doesn’t want to feel your teeth.” 

Rin lolled his mouth open, pulling his lips over his teeth in a practiced motion. Natsuya teased at first, rubbing his cock over Rin’s tongue. He hissed, and Rin applied more suction. More pressure. Anything to please him. He needed his praise… So, so slowly, Natsuya started to sink into Rin’s mouth, pressing forward gently but persistently, until he hit Rin’s gag reflex. Rin tried to breathe through his mouth, but he twitched and choked, unable to accomodate Natsuya’s impressive length right away. Natsuya pulled back with a growl and tugged harder on the ponytail. 

“Open your throat, baby,” he growled. Rin whined, trying to communicate with his eyes. He hadn’t been asked to speak. 

_I’m trying._

Natsuya seemed to understand, because he ran his thumb so gently across Rin’s cheek, a soft reassurance. Despite his rough words, Natsuya always treated him like a treasure. Between the two of them, he felt so, so loved, even as they used him for their own pleasure like a doll. 

With a slow, careful press, Natsuya pushed past his lips once more, sinking into Rin’s mouth with easy thrusts. Rin opened his throat, working his tongue against the fat vein on the underside, and carefully controlled his breathing until his nose was settled into Natsuya’s pubic hair. Natsuya hissed, moving his hips in gentle, aborted little thrusts that provided the barest friction. Rin could feel his eyes watering as he fought his gag reflex, but he knew that the discomfort would be so worth it when they finally let him come. 

Just as he was getting acclimated to Natsuya’s cock down his throat, though, Nao pried his cheeks apart and started pulling on the plug. Rin’s eyes flew open when the flared base pressed against his rim, and he moaned long and loud as Nao pulled it out of him _so. Fucking. Slowly._ He felt every agonizing inch, still cool despite the heat of the warming lube and his body, and he practically screamed. Well, as best he could when he was trying to avoid choking on Natsuya’s dick. 

“Oh, fuck,” Natsuya groaned, fisting his hand in Rin’s hair. “Make him do that again.” 

“He’s extra vocal for you, Natsuya,” Nao said, a light teasing note to his voice. He shifted behind Rin, running his burning hot cock along the cleft of Rin’s ass. 

“He just wants to be good for his daddy,” Natsuya cooed, running his hands through Rin’s hair. “But now that he’s adjusted, I don’t want to go easy on him.” 

“Mmm, me neither,” Nao purred. He reached around, running his hand over Rin’s cock. It hung hard, burning hot, and heavy between Rin’s legs, throbbing with his pulse, painfully engorged and so _so_ sensitive. Rin shook with the gentle touch. “Maybe we should take our pleasure, and then ride him until he can’t stand it anymore. See if he can come through the ring.” 

Rin jolted, whining around Natsuya as best he could. He shook, wriggled, writhed… 

_No. No please. I need to come. Please._

Natsuya chuckled; “You’re so mean, Nao. Maybe next time. He’s been so good so far.” 

“He really has,” Nao said with a wistful sigh. “Oh well. Next time, then.” 

Without warning, Nao lined his cock up with his hole and _pushed_. Rin was so soft and wet and loose, he sank near to the hilt without a problem. There was a burning stretch, and a slight sting--especially when Nao’s hips brushed against his abused ass--and he _screamed_. Natsuya swore under his breath, enjoying the vibrations from Rin’s throat while Nao stilled, waiting for Rin to adjust. 

It hurt. But it was _so good_. He needed it. He needed this bliss, this mindless pleasure as he was taken. Used. Abused. Praised. The only thing on his mind--the only thing allowed to be on his mind--was cock. The cock in his ass and the one in his mouth, pulling out and slamming in, totally synchronized. They started slow, letting him get used to the intrusion, just long enough to make him crave more. Crave the pain and the breathlessness. And he wanted it. He wanted to be unable to sit in the morning. He wanted the slight rasp in his throat for the next few days. He wanted to wear their marks and their bruises and scars like a badge of honor. Like a claim. 

_Theirs. I’m theirs._

Their rhythm picked up, Nao angled to nudge his prostate with every other thrust, and Natsuya’s breath was uneven. Ragged. Signalling his impending orgasm. Rin increased the suction of his mouth, the movement of his tongue, as best he could, until Natsuya’s hips stuttered. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” he growled. Rin’s mouth slurped obscenely, Natsuya moving too fast to allow him to suck properly. He was being _used_. Used for Natsuya--his daddy’s--pleasure. He loved it. “I’m going to come in this slutty mouth, baby. You want it?” 

Rin moaned his consent, letting his eyes roll back in anticipation. The vibrations of his throat were enough to push Natsuya over the edge, because he swore and thrust one last time before he buried himself as far as Rin could take him. Rin tried his best to swallow it all, sucking and licking Natsuya’s cock through his orgasm, but he knew some of it dripped down his chin. The bitter, salty taste sent pleasure zipping down his spine, making his cock twitch with need. He didn’t even want to look at it--it felt so large and swollen, he knew it had to be purple with need. 

“I’m going to come, love,” Nao purred, his hips stuttering against Rin’s ass. “Do you want to come?” 

Natsuya pulled out of Rin, streaking the leftover come across his swollen lips. Rin moaned, his throat sore and raspy; “Yes. Please, please senpai. I need it. Please… _please_.” 

“You beg so pretty, love,” Nao said, his fingers tickling along Rin’s balls, near the clasp for the ring. “Alright. I’ll let you come this time.” 

With quick, practiced fingers, Nao undid the clasp, and suddenly Rin’s world went white. His whole body went rigid, convulsing with pleasure, as his orgasm tore through him like a typhoon. Lightning crackled down his spine, shooting almost painfully out of his cock, as he lost all awareness outside of the burning, crackling, thundering pleasure. 

He probably blacked out for a few minutes, because the next thing he knew, he was curled on his side, his cheek pressed against Natsuya’s thigh. Natsuya’s long fingers brushed his hair back from his face, applying gentle pressure to the spot behind Rin’s ear that made him melt. 

“Welcome back,” Natsuya said, drawing meaningless shapes down Rin’s neck. “You OK?” 

Rin cleared his throat a few times, post-orgasm sleepiness threatening to overtake him. He could barely string two thoughts together; “N-nao?” 

“Drawing us a bath,” Natsuya answered. “I’m looking forward to it. I missed real baths in Greece. I brought back presents, by the way.”

Rin hummed, nuzzling against Natsuya’s leg; “Missed you.” 

“I missed you, too,” Natsuya replied. “I missed both of you. Promise me I can be in the middle tonight? I am snuggle deprived.” 

Rin hummed his assent, letting his eyes drift closed a bit when Nao came back into the bedroom. 

“You wouldn’t be so snuggle deprived if you stayed in Japan for longer than four days,” Nao chastised. 

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” Natsuya sighed, dragging Nao into a fiery kiss. “I’m going to be home for a while this time. I promise.”

“You better,” Rin growled, managing to summon enough energy to scowl playfully. “I can’t keep up with Nao by myself.” 

They laughed, hefting Rin’s boneless body into Natsuya’s arms so they could carry him to the bath. He’d remember to be humiliated about it in the morning. For now, he wanted to be pressed between his perfect boyfriends. 

He’d never felt so complete before them. And he knew he’d never be the same without them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, episode 3 made me emotional and now I'm trash for this ship! 
> 
> I've fallen down the Free! hole again, so I'm back on my bullshit. I hope you enjoy! (And yes, I am trash for these 3, please join me in the trash pit) 
> 
> Rin is a soft pain slut sub boi and you can fight me 
> 
> Thanks so much to Ariane for asking for this (and encouraging me by sitting in the doc with me, the human embodiment of the :eyes: emoji.)


End file.
